I Don't Wanna Go To School
by no-tracing-herman
Summary: Sam is trying to fit in at Dalton but everybody seems to dislike him. Blaine Anderson can help with that.


"Sam" My mom screamed upstairs "Wake up!". I just buried my head further into my duvet.

"But Mommy I don't wanna go to school today, I want to stay home and bake cookies with you!" I moaned.

"First, baby, it's a Saturday. Second, I am confiscating your copy of 'Space Jam'. You're friend is here"

"I don't have any friends. I hate Dalton. I hate my life and I want to go back to BED!" I screamed kinda manically to tell the truth. Still it was, like, six AM on a Saturday. Who the hell is awake that early on a Saturday? Well apart from my mom and her stupid boyfriend. My brother and sister will still be snoring and she decides to shout me awake about imaginary friends I don't have.

"He says his name is Bane..." There was a pause and my breath hitched "Blaine, sorry, his name is Blaine."

"I'm coming down. Gimme a sec" I shouted.

Blaine was at my house. The same Blaine that was the most popular boy at Dalton. The same Blaine who's the lead singer of the warblers. The same Blaine who I screamed at about personal space when he practically lunged on me in the lunch room. Everyone at Dalton hates me. Thinks I'm a homophobe or something. Truth is, I like Blaine, I like him a lot. When someone that you like jumps on you, it gets you a little flustered. I have personal space issues at the best of times.

I pulled back the covers and jumped out of bed stairing at myself in the mirror. I had fricking black rings around my eyes and I was in serious need of a shave. Dear God, where the frick are all my shirts? "**Mom? Where are all my shirts?**"

"In the wash sweetie"

"You're _kidding _me, all of them?"

"Well, if you insist on letting them all fester on your carpet I'm gunna have to intervene and do some washing sooner or later aren't I?"

I groaned and mumbled under my breath "So you pick now. When the guy I like is down stairs and I look like a damn train wreck". I huffed and ran my fingers hastily through my hair. That'd have to do, no time to shave, no shirts to wear and the scrattiest sweat bottoms in the world. Damn.

"Hey" I yawned. He looked dapper. As always. He was wearing preppy gear, like the geeks at a normal school would, but Dalton he was the epitome of cool and he was stood in front of my looking like a God or something.

"Hello" He smiled dashingly "I just came to...well I...I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot and...well...I don't want you to think I'm purposely victimising you..."

"Victimising me?" I asked. I was actually confused. I yawned again. God, I was shattered. Six AM, Blaine, no one in the fricking universe wakes up at six AM.

"You're tired. I should have thought. I'm sorry. I'm an exceptionally early riser. I tend to forget that normal humans like to sleep late on weekends. I've never really been able to sleep...well not recently anyway and well...I'm rambling again aren't I? Sorry about that...urrm"

I laughed and met his eyes "To tell you the truth I'm shattered, yeah, but I would be no better if you came at like, twelve AM."

"He's telling the truth" My mom brushed past me and looked at Blaine "Maybe you'll be able to get him out of that pig sty of a room every now and then..."

"_Mom_!" I hissed. She is so embarrassing. Totally not the way to talk to the guy I'm crushing on. Not that you know I'm crushing on him. Not that you even know I like boys. Still...urghh.

"It would be an absolute pleasure to spend more time with Sam, I assure you, however it seems we may have got off on the wrong foot which is actually why I'm here. I'm so incredibly sorry Sam. I didn't mean to offend you or make you feel uncomfortable." Blaine looked at me sadly and I couldn't help but blush. He looked like a damn puppy. It was so adorable I actually wanted to jump him.

"Victimised? Uncomfortable? I'm confused. I mean, I am like pretty much always confused anyway but..."

"The other day, in the lunch hall, I put my arm around you and you screamed at me" He said slowly.

"Oh"

"Well, I wanted to say sorry. I know I'm an overly touchy person. I often forget it's inappropriate to hug everyone. It's quite intimidating for some people and I need to remember some people don't like that sort of thing."

"No...No...Don't worry about it. I just have personal space issues and I freaked. I'm sorry"

"You boys get in the kitchen." My mom smiled at us "I've made pancakes, they're on the table. Me and Joe are going shopping, you mind watching the kids, Sammy?"

"Mom!" I hissed again "Keep the embarrassing stuff in your trap please!"

"Oh, I'm sorry for embarrassing you Sammy" mom winked at Blaine who tried (and failed) to hide a laugh. I groaned.

"Yeah, I'll watch the kids. Now go, before you tell Blaine about my imaginary friends" Blaine began to laugh even more.

"One was called James and he was a fighter pilot, where was he from again Sammy?"

"Antarctica, now go!"

Mom left and I made my way to the kitchen. Blaine bounded behind me like a puppy. It was the cutest fucking thing I've ever seen.

"You do know there are no fighter pilots in Antarctica right?"

I shrugged "I am sorry about the other day, you know?"

"So I'm guessing we aren't talking about fighter pilots." Blaine chuckled "I aren't good at picking up social clues, prod me if I get off course" I prodded him and he groaned "OUCH! That hurt! Yes, I know you're sorry Sam. Don't worry about it; I was simply upset that I may have offended you"

"You didn't, honestly, I seriously over reacted. I just got a bit claustrophobic with this bundle of energy jumping on me"

"I'm too much sometimes" Blaine nodded successively "I know. I'm working on it. I just have too much energy and I get to giddy and can't stop myself acting like a lunatic."

"Blaine. Relax." I smiled "Just chill. You're like jumping up on down on that seat so much it's almost like you're humping it or something. You could have at least bought it dinner first"

Blaine flared up red. Sammy, this is why we don't joke, it goes wrong for us. Did I just call myself Sammy? Seriously. God mom, even I'm doing it now you crazy son of a bitch. Daughter of a bitch. Oh whatever, damage control: enact.

"Sorry, when I get nervous I make very bad, very crude jokes. I also start using geeky references. I'm glad it was a bad joke to be honest...at least it wasn't my James Earl Jones impression"

"I love star wars!" Blaine brightened up immediately "It's one of my favourite films!"

"Seriously?" I smiled "I had you pegged as a more 60s black and white sorta guy"

"Well, yes I like old movies. I like old movies a lot, actually." Blaine grinned "But no, seriously, I'm the biggest dork you've ever met"

I was glad his whole posh, dapper persona had slipped a little. He'd stopped humping his seat as well. He seemed a bit more comfortable and that made me feel a bit more comfortable. As comfortable as one can be when the most perfect human being on the planet is like two feet away from them. Shoving pancakes into his mouth.

"These are sooo good" Blaine moaned and I honestly had to hold back a whimper. Pull yourself together Sam. "Why are you staring at me?"

"Urrm" I didn't know what to say. "You look really sexy eating pancakes" I turned the colour of a tomato.

"Oh...Well...that explains it" Blaine grinned "Now I am doubly sorry for hugging you the other day because I know how hard it is to come to terms with your sexuality. It must be hard for you being around people like me"

"People like you?"

"Out and proud" Blaine smiled slightly "When I was still in the closet it made me feel sick that they were just so...cool about everything."

"I don't mind" I laughed honestly.

"I won't judge you..."

"No, really, I don't mind. I pretty much always tell the truth. I'm a blurter. I always say the first thing that comes into my head and that's, like, the most honest thing, right?"

"I guess" Blaine grinned again. His teeth were beautiful, really white and straight with like two really sharp, vampirish fangs, almost. Not that I'm one of those twisted wierdos who are into vampires or biting or anything like that. Just an observation.

"this is pretty wierd" I smiled "I don't know what to say."

"Maybe I should go" Blaine looked sad.

"NO! No!" I shouted and he jumped a little "I mean, don't go. I mean. Stay"

"That's usually what don't go means" He winked.

"Help me babysit the kids. By that I mean, help me ignore the kids and watch star wars"

"I'm up for that"

"Help me" I whispered and he just looked at me. It was a searching look and it scared the hell out of me.

"Help you?" He asked "Help you today or just help you in genral"

"In general" I chocked. I could actually feel tears welling up in my eyes. I felt like a total dork. I mean, seriously, how the hell had this happened? Asking him to stay for a while turns into asking him to help me.

"It's confusing for you, huh?"

"Yes" I chuckled dryly "I don't get why I can't just look at a girl and feel like other guys feel. I don't get why I look at you and...and I feel giddy and excited and happy and scared..."

"Maybe I'm not the best person to help. Don't get me wrong Sam. I'd love to. I really would but I think I'd end up hindering more than helping."

"Please Blaine. You're the only person who knows. You're the only person I want to know" A feeling like fire coursed through my veins. I grabbed his hand in a rush of courage.

"Okay" Blaine nodded "Okay, I'll help you but...but one step at a time"

"What so you mean by that?"

"I mean...I mean we go and watch star wars now. We talk about silly things and about serious things and if anything's going to happen between us at any point the feeling is mutual and deserved and organic and...Special. I mean we don't rush anything that might happen between us"

"One step at a time" I nodded "I am fricking thrilled with that. Now star wars!" I clapped and ran upstairs to get them. The thing that bugged me most was what his answer to this question was going to be. Maybe it was because I was a huge star wars geek. I ran downstairs and asked nervously "Now here is the killer question. 4,5,6,1,2,3 or 1,2,3,4,5,6?"

"4,5,6,1,2,3!" Blaine responded instantly.

"Right answer" I winked.


End file.
